


Promise Me You'll Think About It

by FallenGhostie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenGhostie/pseuds/FallenGhostie
Summary: Sakura moves to a big city to chase her dreams. Sakura finally ends her loneliness with the company of good friends, but also re-encounters an old 'friend', her ex, much to her luck. He makes it clear to her that he'll drive away any man who tries to date her, all this to make her miserable. It's no secret that Sakura hates Sasuke, but what exactly is she willing to do to keep him away? Sasuke aside, Sakura had another problem on her hands. She was beginning to notice strange things happening on campus, things everyone seemed to ignore. Like the curious cat she was, Sakura learned more than she wanted to.Neji was glad to leave the small town he grew up in, only to find that more than a dozen pieces of his past in the same big city as him. Trying to ignore them all as best as he could, there were only two that he couldn't help but enjoy their company. An old friend, and a new one. Of course, this was problematic. They were ex-lovers, and hated each other's guts. It felt like he was stuck between two worlds. Neji knew he had to pick soon, which one he liked better. The one with the one person who knew everything about him on his good side, or one with that person trying to kill him.





	1. Chapter one: The start of something awful

**Author's Note:**

> I DO OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Sakura moved to the big city a few months back, in order to pursue her dream as a doctor. It's the fourth month here for Sakura, and also the last month her mother offered to pay the rent. Luckily, Sakura had been working since she came here and stocked up $2550. The rent was only $650, so she had enough for a while. Still, she would continue to work. What else could she do? If she wasn't at class, she was at work. Sakura had no friends here,and no family around either . The only person she knew was a lady who owned the diner down the street. Besides that,she didn't know anyone.

Sakura was beginning to become bored watching the T.V alone, so she went off to find her cat. She hadn't seen Serafina since yesterday, and knowing the mischievous feline, she knew that the cat was probably in trouble somewhere. Sakura was already dressed in a tight black shirt and blue jeans, but it was September and it gets chilly out. She didn't want to catch a cold,not with her exams on Friday! Sakura hurried and put on a red sweater, some boots, and a comfy scarf around her neck. Deciding that she might stop to eat at the diner, she took her bag with some money in it. 

"Here goes nothing.." 

And with that, Sakura goes out into the night without knowing that she'd recounter her past.

* * *

 Sakura wasn't surprised that her furry companion was down at the diner again, catching mice. The owner, Lorna Couper, didn't mind much. In fact she was glad that some of the pesky mice were gone. 

"It's so nice to see you Sakura! How have you been?" Lorna came over to greet Sakura, who was standing in the front awkwardly. 

"Hey Lorna. I've been ok, I'd love to talk but it's already 9. I should be getting back-" 

"Nonsense, you need to eat! You look pale, like 'I haven't eaten all pale'. I know you Sakura, I used to change your diapers!" With that, Lorna ushered Sakura to a booth in the back. Sakura couldn't deny it, she had been avoiding food ever since she came here. Once she was seated, Lorna asked what she wanted. Sakura ordered a hamburger, fries, and milkshake as usual. Lorna hurried off without a word but was back with a shake in no time. 

"Hamburger and fries are on the way, ok?" Lorna smiled brightly and quickly stepped away to serve more customers.  

Sakura nodded and looked to her strawberry/banana shake. She simply played with the straw. She didn't know why, but she had been thinking a lot lately. She could hardly eat, honestly. She missed home, she wished she could stay there forever but her career won't earn itself. Sakura promised all her friends and family she'd come back from the big city once her 4 years were done. Surprisingly enough. many of the kids from high school had planned on attending the same school as her. Sure enough, she had seen some of them around campus. They exchanged hellos now and then, but most of them hadn't been very close at all in the past. 

Sakura would then take a year break after the 4 years, then continue her studies. She hadn't thought it would be so bad, it wasn't really. So far, most days consisted of going to school on assigned days, going to work, and staying home. She had gone out once on a date with a boy she knew from high school, but turned out he had his heart on someone else. He only had gone on the date because his friends didn't like how glum he was after his crush had rejected him. No doubt about it, she went home quite upset. Much to her surprise, someone had seated across from her. Looking up, she was shocked to see the same exact date from that night. 

"Hey, sakura? Hope you don't mind if I sit here?" He seemed so unsure and nervous. 

Sakura nodded and smiled. She wasn't in any place to reject company. Someone is better than no one, right? As he sat, she studied him carefully. 

"Of course not, Naruto. I was getting quite lonely actually." 

He was still very stiff and just nodded to her response. Sakura continued to drink her shake at a slow rate, while he sat across the booth awkwardly. He fidgeted with her hands, and after minutes of silence, he knew that he needed to say more. 

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened before. That wasn't right. Friends?" Naruto finally spoke up about what he had wanted to say. He felt more at ease, he really did. 

"Sure, I could really use one." Sakura responded cheerfully, but was confused when he didn't reply. She looked up to him, who was looking past her. She turned her head to see what he was so focused on, and immediately regretted it. 

"Oh my god..."

Right there at the door coming into the diner was a much dreaded ex, Sasuke. He wore his usual t shirt,leather jacket, and jeans. Typical. He didn't seem to have spotted her yet; which was a damn relief. Sakura turned her head back to Naruto and froze. What was he doing here?! He was probably going to come back here any moment! Both of them were surprise that the other knew Sasuke. They both tried to lay low so he wouldn't see them. Hopefully.

"I need to tell you something Sakura..." Naruto whispered while looking down. 

"What, Naruto?! It better be good! I'm risking my life staying here!" Sakura looked around just to check, relieved to see that Sasuke was still hadn't spotted her yet. She also saw Lorna with her food. Lorna was confused about their actions, but Sakura put a finger over her lips to signal. Lorna understood and left to attend Sasuke and them. Sasuke was sitting at a booth with his friends on the other side. Thank God he was. 

"The main reason I bailed on the date was because Sasuke had seen who exactly I was on a date with, in which he didn't approve I guess. He had been on the other side of the restaurant and made those eyes he always makes, you know which ones! I didn't think he would be mad ya know, with him saying he was over you and all, but he did get mad! So I knew if I didn't do something quick, he'd kill me! But, don't get mad please! It was still true what I said, I had my eyes on someone else... But I wasn't planning to bail out like that! I had planned to be so gross, you'd never want a second date! I'm sorry for lying, but Sasuke said to keep shut. I'm so done with that guy, what's up with him and bossing everyone around like-" Naruto had paused his ranting, realising Sakura had turned her attention to something else. 

No doubt about it, it was him. Sasuke, live in the flesh, and also glaring intensely to Naruto. Sakura was absolutely appalled at the sight of him. He had hardly changed. Leather jacket, blue jeans, cigarette box in one pocket, drugs in the other. Naruto, on the other hand, was very much daunted and petrified to see Sasuke. That was him alright, always scaring others. Seems he hasn't moved on from that cliche bad boy stereotype. Sakura would have him know, she wasn't into that anymore. She wasn't into the way he yelled at her for messing up. She wasn't into the way he used and abused her. She wasn't into the careless, meaningless sex. She wasn't into the way he flirted and cheated behind her back, only for her to find out and cry alone into a pillow. She wasn't into the way he bullied people, the way he bullied her. She had been nothing but a toy to him. A toy that stuck around, despite all the mistreatment. 

"Naruto, beat it. Now." Sasuke's voice was low, but it was more than enough to make Naruto run for life.

"You know, Sasuke, I think I'll be leaving with Naruto. After all, he's much more of a gentleman." Sakura spat out the insult cooly, and was satisfied to see Sasuke's eye twitch.

"Didn't know you were into pathetic excuses of a man." Sasuke said this as he sat across Sakura, waiting for her next move, daring her to let out more. Sakura smirked. He was jealous. He always denied it, but everyone had known that out of all his toys, Sakura was definitely his favorite. Most had thought the poor Sakura would be trapped under his spell, and spend the rest of her life miserable with him. Well, they were wrong. That's not what happens in her story. In fact, she would pay for him to be beaten, only to be on the edge of death but not quite there. 

"Naruto is a friend, you idiot. Even a blind man could see that. Now, I'll be happy on my way to find where you've scared him off to." Sakura was proud of her response, and thought enough of the encounter. She'd much rather be home, with Serafina. Standing up, she took her food and placed it in he bag, ready to leave in excellence. That is, until, Sasuke grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer, whispering right into her ear. 

"Not so fast. I don't care who, if I come to find someone has so much as tries to go on a date with you, they will be beaten to a bloody pulp. You don't want that, do you? People getting hurt because of you? So do us both a favor. You are MY woman. Soon, you'll be running back to me like you always do. Be careful Sakura, because I don't share. You will NEVER escape me." He roughly let go, and stormed out of the diner, with his buddies following right after him. Sakura couldn't believe it.

They weren't even together, but yet he had found a way to hurt her. The bruise on her wrist ached. Tears spilled from her emerald eyes. Her face was red and puffy, just like every time tears escaped her eyes. Sakura didn't know this, but Lorna had been watching the whole thing. She knew exactly what to do, no one hurts Sakura and gets away with it. She made sure to make him pay, even if it meant his death. 

Sakura rushed out of the diner and into the dark night. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sniffled and sobbed right there in the busy sidewalk. What if he was right? What if Sakura would never escape Sasuke and his reign over her? Maybe he's right, what if she's doomed to his wrath for the rest of her life? More tears gushed out. Naruto was watching nearby, hiding in an alleyway. Behind him was Ino and Hinata, someone whom she's never met. He had stumbled upon them when he had left the diner, and had told them what happened. Naruto was surprised to know that Ino knew Sakura, and was excited enough to hug Naruto tightly. Afterwards, Ino crept to the corner and called over to Sakura. Ino was careful not to be seen, as Sasuke and his buddies were in the bar right across the diner. The last thing they needed was Sasuke and his serpents to beat Naruto up.

"Pssss, Sakura! Over here!" Ino hoped Sakura would be able to hear her,and she did. 

Confused, Sakura looked around to see who had called her name. It was a female voice, so she didn't have to worry that it was one of Sasuke's serpents. She spotted some shadows by the alleyway before hearing the voice call out again. It sounded like a certain female she knew, but Sakura doubted Ino was here. Proving her wrong, Ino popped her head from the corner, grinning. 

"Ino? Oh my god, it's really you!" Sakura was quick to leave behind her bad mood. She hadn't seen Ino in 4 months! Ino had always been her shoulder to cry on. Even when she had liked Sasuke, she always soothed Sakura, and her she was again, ready to comfort Sakura. 

The two girls ran to each other, embracing each other immediately. They just stood there for a moment in each others arms. They would save questions for later, right now wasn't the time. Eventually they let go, and Ino was quick to suggest coming to her apartment. 

"Alright, as much as I love your hugs, we need to go. This isn't the best place to catch up. How bout my place?" 

Sakura smiled and nodded, Naruto shrugged and Hinata did as well. Ino grinned and started to drag Sakura into the direction of her apartment. Naruto and Hinata trailed behind, making small conversation. 

"By the way, that's Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata. She's kinda quiet, so don't expect much from her." 

Sakura nodded. She had been avoiding talking because of the burning sensation in her throat. She tried to forget the bad shit that just happened, and remembered the bright side to this night. She made a friend(Naruto) and reconnected with Ino. She was sure she would also get along with Hinata, and in no time be friends. Sakura liked the idea of friends, and even though she had no idea why Ino was here, she was sure it had to be a crazy story. For the first time in four months, she felt somewhat complete. She decided that Sasuke would NOT ruin her life again. In fact, she might as well live on as if he never existed. The only thing she couldn't quite ignore was his warning. 

The moonlight shone the group as they walked to Ino's apartment. They were laughing and making light of the situation. They all knew what Sasuke was capable of, so they knew that they would eventually have to discuss what happened. Once they were at the apartment door, Ino turned the key and opened the wooden door.

"Welcome to your second home, Sakura! I know, I know. It's a mess! I threw a little party earlier. Remind me not to bring so much alcohol next time, they got drunk so fast!"

Sakura giggled at the site. She saw her friends from highschool scattered across the living room, kitchen, dining room, and hallway. 

Tam was passed out on the floor facedown. Nearby, Sai and TenTen were cuddled together asleep. Hanabi and Rock Lee were playing cards at the table. Shikamaru was groaning about how troublesome his headache was. Shia was arguing with Laura about which movie they should watch. Choji was in the kitchen making soup for Shikamaru's hangover, and for the rest when they woke up. Karui and Lucy helped him. Sakura sighed. It was nice to feel at home at last. 

* * *

Sasuke sat down at the booth where his friends had awaited him. Neji, Kankuro, Karin, Sasori, and Deidara were already eating their food. None of them bothered to ask what happened, they all knew what he had said. 

"Say, where's everyone else? They were suppose to meet us here." Deidara spoke with a full mouth, making everyone cringe. 

"Well, Gaara is out with Miki on a date, so is Shino with Temari, Kiba is with Molly somewhere doing who knows what." Karin listed where the rest of the serpents were. 

Deidara was surprised that Karin knew where they all were, but shrugged it off and continued to scarf down food. Sasuke was still a little ticked off. Neji wasn't saying much that evening. Sasori and Kankuro were checking out the waitress, while Karin attempted conversation with Sasuke. No one said it out loud, but it was quite noticeable that everyone was slowly going their own paths. Deidara was busy all the time, constantly doing errands for the gang him and Sasuke were in. Sasori and Kankuro usually hung alone together at the bar, Gaara was with Miki all the time, Shino and Temari traveled, Kiba and Molly often volunteered at the animal shelter. That left Sasuke, Neji and Karin. Neji was usually just there because Sasuke couldn't bear being alone with Karin. They were all changing from the people they were in high school. In high school, they were nicknamed Sasuke's serpents or just the serpents. None of them questioned why. They were either mean, rude, or cold. Whether Sasuke wanted to admit it or not, everyone was changing except him. Neji was not as stoic as he was before. Karin, Miki, Temari, and Molly were no longer the mean bitches they were back then. Sasori wasn't as cold, while Kankuro, Kiba, and Deidara weren't the ruthless bullies of Konoha High. They were maturing into different people. 

Sasuke had noticed this, and couldnt help but blame a certain pin haired girl as to why he couldn't let go of the past. He wanted the past back. He wanted her back, but unlike all the other times they broke up, he wasn't sure he'd ever get her back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters will definitely be longer! This was more of an introduction for most of the characters. Let me know what you think so that I can improve! 
> 
> I suggest you stop reading this book if you don't like to read fight scenes or lemons because there will be quite a handful.  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.  
> I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS(duh).


	2. Chapter Two: Foot In Mouth

 

Before she knew it, Ino had wondered off somewhere, telling Sakura that she'd be back in a minute. 

Sakura was still a bit confused at how Ino had managed to round everyone up like this so fast. They had all more or less gone to completely different schools. Ino, Sai, and Hanabi had all planned to attend an art school back home, so Sakura couldn't understand how Ino had an apartment here, and managed to bring everyone to it. She was definitely going to ask away once she had properly greeted everyone. They seemed excited to see her, but not surprised. They all commented on the fact that they knew if anyone could find Sakura in this big city with no idea where to start, it would be Ino. Indeed, Sakura agreed that most of them had too much to drink. They weren't drunk anymore, but instead were experiencing hangovers, cranky moods, and drowsiness. The only ones who hadn't drank had been Hanabi and Lee. Obviously Naruto wasn't there so he wasn't drunk, and it appeared neither was Hinata. Ino never drank at her own parties. She argued that being drunk at your party is being a bad host and that was unattractive. Sakura didn't bother to why Ino cared about what men saw her as, because if Sakura knew anyone that was the definition of beauty, it was Ino.

Sakura sat at the table to the right of Ino, who was babbling about some guy she had thought was cute to Shikamaru. He didn't seem to be paying much attention. just enough not to be questioned by Ino. Sakura always wondered how they had both were oblivious to their attraction to each other. Not many noticed, but if you watched closely, you'll definitely notice their connection.

To the left of Sakura sat Hanabi, who sat across from Lee. They were in a seemingly intense game of Go Fish, so she decided against interrupting them for small chit chat. Sakura sighed. It seemed that everyone was busy, which didn't bother her but instead left her utterly bored. 

"We're going out, losers. If you need us, we'll be at the bar."Shia exclaimed as her, Tam, and Laura were heading out. Sakura also noted the bottle of wine in Shia's hand, which was already half way done. 

"Be safe, you party animals." Sakura warned playfully as they made their way out the door. 

Shaking his head,Shikamaru commented on their lifestyle as he stared at the newly discovered puddle of vomit in the living room."So troublesome, those three are. Always drinking and then throwing up on my carpet."

"Isn't this Ino's apartment?" Sakura tilted her head, highly confused.

Then it clicked. They're roommates. _Those two? Roommates?! Heaven knows what goes on when no ones here! Endless arguments for sure...._

"Is that what she told you,eh? Troublesome woman..Did she told you that I pay more than half of the rent?" Shikamaru stated, annoyed, as he cleaned the vile with a clothespin on his nose to block the smell.

Sakura didn't reply,and instead looked towards Ino, who fortunately hadn't heard the slight insult from Shikamaru. Ino was on the phone, giggling. It was obvious she was talking to one of her temporary boyfriends. She turned back to Shikamaru, who had a face of irritation after looking at Ino twirling hair in between her fingers while in her oh so lovely conversation. 

"You care about her right?" 

"Of course..." Shikamaru murmured, still cleaning the vomit. 

"Do you love her?" It was that moment that Sakura knew she messed up. Shikamaru had tensed up really bad, and looked Sakura in the face.

"I think you know the answer to that, Sakura. You're a smart person." Without saying another word, he finished cleaning and headed to what she assumed was his room. 

Sakura wasn't sure if she had upset him, but she hoped not. Sakura frowned,and kept in mind to apologize later. She decided to get going, and was gathering her things to leave, when Tenten came up to her with a question.

"Is he ok?" 

"I'm not sure, but I hope it wasn't what I said." 

"Oh well,he can't be mad forever. On some more trivial matters, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for a movie. Were all going to watch this new movie a couple weeks from now. Bring a date, you're going to need one!" Tenten smirked and turned on her heel. 

Sakura felt a tad bit embarrassed at her words. A date? Where in the world would she get one of those? Sighing, she told her goodbyes to the people who remained in the apartment.

"Are you sure you don't someone to walk you there?"

"I'm sure. If anything happens, I'll give you a call. I'll be sure to come by tomorrow."

"I know I haven't explained myself yet, but trust me it's a LONG story. Now shoo! Don't forget to come by tomorrow!"

Sakura nods and gives her a heartfelt hug, sending herself out to walk home. 

* * *

 

The cool fall breeze sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Despite the nagging cold, she knew she had to get home soon. It was already 1 and she had a 9:45 AM class the next day. Cursing at her bad memory, she recalled the whole reason why she had left her apartment 4 hours ago. So now, she would have to make an extra trip to retrieve her feline friend, or...

She could just hope that Serefina could find her way home. Besides, even if she couldn't get home, she'd be safe at the diner. Tired of the cold, Sakura ran the rest of the way home. Sakura wouldn't admit it, but she knew she felt something else besides the nagging cold; The intense gaze of someone watching her every move 

And though Sakura didn't know that it had been Sasuke watching her that night, she had spent the entire night predicting his next move. And though she didn't know that he had been watching her, she knew that life was about to become so much harder with him around. 

* * *

The next day, Sakura rose bright and early at 6:45 AM, ready to conquer the world, despite her tossing and turning all night. First thing she did was take care of hygiene, but as soon as she was done, she realized she still needed to check if Serefina was even home.

"Shit,shit,shit!" Sakura whispered as she ran down the hall half naked. All this while also trying to dry her hair with the faded,blue towel she owned. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the feline sleeping soundly on the couch. Sakura made her way back to her room to finish getting ready. She did what she usually did. Brush her long,pink hair, and then curl it a bit at the ends. Sometimes she'd drown her lashes in mascara, and then be on her merry way. But today, Sakura was feeling what she liked to call 'snazzy'. On these days, she'd braid two sections of hair in the front, and secure them in the back with a big white bow. Afterwards, she'd put on pale pink lip gloss that shined almost as bright as herself, if that made any sense. Sakura put on her thick leggings and her favorite sweater, a green one that was big on her petite form. She had even went as far to wear pink shoes that matched her hair. Sakura was feeling really good today, and even threw on a white scarf and some christmas ornament earrings. 

After spending time to look as good as she felt, Sakura raced to the kitchen to eat something before she starts heading out to her class. Deciding that frozen waffles would have to do, she microwaved them for a few minutes and then took them out to cover them in the sugary substance she loved so much. It didn't take long to eat, and as soon as she finished washing her dish, she packed everything she needed and was on her way out. Sakura had plenty of time before class, and she took advantage of that.

Sakura smiled in the bright golden sun, and was trotting along rather than walking. She was sure this was going to be one of the best days of the season so far. She was finally in a fantastic mood, and the weather was perfect. The breeze was slightly there, lingering in the air. The rays of the sun sent blushing chills throughout her body. As Sakura was still early, she decided to stop by a food market for a snack of some kind. Leaving the market with a chocolate bar, she was still in a sunshine mood and nothing could ruin it. Not even that insufferable,intolerable bastard Sasuke. In fact, the next time she saw him,she'd be sure to slap him hard enough to make him see stars.  _That would show him!_

 Sakura couldn't have been more baffled. Just as she was thinking of hitting Sasuke upside the head, the man himself appeared. There, standing nearby was the 'insufferable bastard' himself. He hadn't seemed to have spotted her yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he would. Sakura immediately scattered and fled into the opposite direction.(Poor Sakura didn't know how quickly Sasuke was able to spot her pink hair among the other colors in the crowd.) Sakura turned into an alleyway, and had thought that she was officially safe.  _So much for slapping him hard enough to see stars..._

Sakura waited a few minutes before turning the corner. Everything inside her stopped. Her heart, her brain, and body. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Sakura could only stare back into coal black eyes, the same ones that seemed to follow her everywhere. Sakura wanted to cry. The day had been so perfect, and now this? Sakura waited for him to speak first, and hopefully he wouldn't say something too stupid.

"Strange I find you here, Sakura. Almost feels like you're following me." Sasuke smirked, and walked towards Sakura. 

Sakura backed up until her back hit a wall. What a shit day this was becoming. She glared as best as she could to him. Still, he came close enough, she could smell the terrible stench of cigarettes.

"Hmph. You wish." 

"I don't like the tone of your voice." His smirk was started to fade off, and she knew his patience was growing thin already. Sakura couldn't understand why he was here, and what he wanted.

"Good, you won't have to hear it much longer." Sakura pushed him away from her, enough space to walk away. Or attempt to walk away.

Sasuke was quick to get physical, he was never afraid to. He grabbed her wrist, and yanked her backwards a bit. This irritated Sakura beyond words, she was so flustered and angry.

"Where'd you get that new attitude of yours?"

"Why do you care?" 

"I don't,"

Sakura didn't bother to answer him, but instead focused on an extremely loud car engine in the distance. It was getting closer and closer, and she realized finally who it was. The car pulled up near the alley with a loud screech. Loud music blasted as the window was being opened, revealing Deidara and some other people she couldn't quite identify. 

"You need to get in NOW! We need the best seats for a concert, we don't have time for this shit!" 

Sakura glared at the slight insult, but bit her tongue. It worked out in her favor, as an irritated Sasuke walked towards Deidara. Sakura took advantage, and walked away satisfied that she didn't have to physically fight Sasuke to get to class.  _I really need a car..._

 

* * *

 

"You always come in time to fuck up a moment, Deidara."

"You'll thank me later! There's going to be awesome drugs and good music, trust me, this is an experience!"

Sasuke eyed who was in the car. Unfortunately, Karin was here, along with Gara,Miki,kankuro, and Neji.

"I'm surprised to see you here Neji. Concerts aren't your thing." Sasuke climbed in the cramped car, and was mindful of how disgustingly close he was to Karin. 

"They're not." Neji unbuckled her seatbelt, and opened the door to leave,glad to be rid of the sweaty stench of the car. Sasuke scoffed. Of course, he was only in there for a ride to that college he went to.

"One thing before you leave, school boy. I want you to keep eyes on Sakura. Think you can do that?" Sasuke watched Neji, hoping for him to comply. 

"I don't know why you care," Neji eyed him curiously, but didn't look in any way annoyed.

Sasuke smirked. This was a yes, and that meant that any schoolboy trying to get with Sakura would have to get with his fists first. 

* * *

 

Sakura sat near the window, spacing out and dreaming during the lecture. This was a rare occurrence, as Sakura was usually attentive. Her old habits were clawing their way back, and they had no mercy on her education. 

"Sakura, are you listening?" 

The entire class looked back to her, along with the professor. 

"Sorry sir, I won't do that again."

"It's quite alright, but do pay attention. As I was saying, your partner in the upcoming project is Neji. Does everyone know who their partner is? Good, now go enjoy the free time you have. Life is short, so-" 

Sakura's stomach churned. Was this a dream? Everything was in slow motion, and she couldn't hear anything the professor said. Sakura could only sit there, dumbfounded. Neji couldn't be that bad right? She didn't know much of him except that he would was quiet rude even, and close to Sasuke, brothers almost, despite the fact that they hardly talked.Maybe that's why they were so close. The only interaction they had was him taking her home drunk after some of Sasuke's parties where he would abandon her. The memories were all blurry, and  she honestly was glad they were. Sakura stood up slowly, and attempted to look for Neji in the room. He had already left, as most of the people in the room had. She could always find him later, which is what she would prefer. Sakura continued on, trying not to think of having to work with the mean mugging boy. This class had been cut short by 30 minutes, which meant she had an hour and 30 minutes till her next class. Enough time to just relax around campus, maybe give Ino a call.  _Or look for that asshole Neji._

Sakura sighed, and sat at a picnic table close by. She knew she should look for him so she could get a way to contact him. Normally, she would just do the project all by herself in collaborations but 1. This was Neji, not some frat boy who would agree to not doing any of the work and 2. Sakura didn't know what the project was about. How would she go about this? He always looked so irritated, and she was not going to lie, he was intimidating. Attractive even, and only added to the fact that it was hard to communicate anything to the stone cold boy.

"Ok, Sakura. You got this, just act normal.."

Sakura took a long breath, standing and then taking step back. Her back encountered something, and caused her to stumble. In a rather embarrassing manner, Sakura fell on her behind. 

"Are you always this clumsy?" 

Neji was staring down at her with an expression unknown to Sakura. Sakura turned beet red, but stood back up. Like she'd let him get the best of her.

"Sorry about that," Sakura murmured, and took note of his strange expression. A few moments of awkward silence passed, resulting in Sakura piping up about the project.

"Neji,right? I don't suppose you have a way I can contact you?" Sakura had tried her best to be normal, but a hundred diverse scenarios panned in her head. A sick feeling passed by her, and Sakura at the moment knew her time with Neji would not be pleasant.

* * *

 

Neji looked down at Sakura, slightly amused. She was fidgeting frantically as she typed her number into his phone. He had always known she was a slightly timid girl, but he never imagined Sakura would be that nervous talking to someone for the first time. No, scratch that. Neji remembered they had a conversation once, if that even. It was a strange one, but he remembered it clear. They had hauled Neji out to Sasuke's house, where there were alcohol and drugs, and other things present at a highschool party. Neji had been bored, standing idly in the backyard, needing some air. It had been around 3 in the morning when he heard loud noises emerging from inside, followed by yelling. After a good 15 minutes passed, Neji decided he needed to stop whoever was making these noises and send them home. The party was done, and Neji really wanted peace and quiet. Once he stepped foot into the destroyed home, he regretted it. Sakura was throwing vases and other household items at the wall. It was clear she was flat out drunk, and close to passing out. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. 

"Sakura, calm down. What are you doing?!" Neji was attempting to calm her and grabbed her wrists to protect anymore vases in the house. Sakura wouldn't stop, she just kept yelling and crying. Sakura started pounding her fists on his chest, struggling to get free.

"It's not fair! Let me go!"

"Sakura, you need to calm down. You're drunk, ok? Where's Sasuke? He needs to take you home," 

Sakura was breathing heavy, and had finally settled down. When Neji finally thought he was making progress of finding Sasuke, she started crying again. 

Neji froze up. The situation was very clear to him now. Through the thin walls of the house, he could hear moans and a creaky bed rattling against a wall. Knowing Sasuke, he wasn't leaving the house any time soon.

"Ok, Sakura. You can talk about this with him another time, but you need to go home and sleep, ok? I'm driving you home right now,"

Neji knew something in him told him he needed to do more than just take her home, maybe give her a nice talk about how Sasuke wasn't shit and how she deserved better. But he didn't, and it made him feel shitty. Neji was Sasuke's friend, but he knew that shit was fucked up, he knew Sakura deserved better. Neji supported Sakura by wrapping his arm around her waist and allowing her to lean on him and wrap her arm around his shoulder. Sakura was still stumbling, but she didn't protest on the way to his car. All she did was cry softly, until five or so minutes she spoke up.

"I must look like a complete mess."

Neji couldn't help but look at her through the rearview mirror. She was a complete mess. Her hair was tangled and frizzy. Sakura's makeup was smeared from crying. Her extremely short dress wrinkled and stained with some sort of liquid. One strap wasn't on her shoulder, and instead fell on the side of her shoulder. Neji noticed she had taken off her heels, and were holding them in her hands. A few minutes went by before she piped up again.

"Is it stupid that I love him?"

Neji's gaze met hers in the mirror, and before he could stop himself, he replied.

"Extremely."

Not like it mattered that much. Sakura wouldn't remember this in the morning, as she never did. She would remember being mad at Sasuke, forgive him, and then go through a fit when some video of Sasuke with a girl would make it's way around school. She'd be mad again, then forgive him again, have sex or go on some date, have a party at his house, and the cycle would start again with some minor changes. This time, he was driving her home opposed to the usual sleeping on the floor of Sasuke's living room. As time passed, Neji could hear Sakura snoring softly in the back. T

Neji pulled up to her house, and parked the car. He knew he would have to walk her in, and explain to disappointed(But not surprised) parents why she was out.Neji was careful not to touch her any of her female areas as he pulled her up. A half asleep Sakura leaned on him as he opened the door, revealing two worried parents at the dinner table. Neji quickly explained the situation, leaving out the fact that Sasuke had been sleeping with a girl during all this. They thanked him, as they would a couple more times that year. Neji was surprised at how crystal clear this memory was,like it had been merely a week prior.

"I'll text you my free days so we can schedule a day, is that ok?" Neji blinked back into the present, and looked down to Sakura who was awaiting a reply. 

He nodded, and took his cellphone that Sakura was handing him. Sakura seemed to have collected herself, and was flashing him a genuine smile. 

"See you then,Neji." 

Neji didn't reply as Sakura collected her belongings, and headed in the direction of the building. It was clear to Neji that Sakura had changed drastically, almost in an uncanny way. Sakura seemed happier for one, but there was something else he couldn't place. Perhaps she had just grown up, matured into an adult. What it was didn't matter to him, he needed to get going if he wanted to catch the bus home. 

* * *

 

"That bastard Sasuke! I swear when I saw him, I'm going to give him hell for-" Ino yelled in frustration, angry at the news of how terrible Sakura's morning had been. 

"I'm not even done yet,Ino. Soooo, you remember the guy who would drive me home sometimes after Sasuke would just disappear?"

"You mean Neji? Haven't seen him in months..." Shikamaru commented as he emerged from the kitchen, with cups of coffee for everyone. 

Ino lifted an eyebrow, curious. 

"I have to do a project with him, and I just know it's going to suck ass." Sakura rubbed her temple, knowing how difficult it would be to communicate with the seemingly mute Neji. 

"Neji's not so bad, if he doesn't hate you that is. I mean, he used to drive you home when you were drunk! He must care about you to some extent, even if back then it had been because you were Sasuke's girlfriend." Ino chipped in, sipping at her coffee.

Sakura shrugged and sipped her coffee in silence. Shikamaru had taken notice of the silence, and tried to lighten it up a bit. 

"I ever tell you about that one time I had to drive a drunk Ino home?" Shikamaru smirked as Ino glared. 

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would,"

"Please, do tell." Sakura eyed Ino playfully as she brought her mug to her face. 

"Well, it had been a typical house party. Hours pass by, and I find myself betting on a game of spades that me and Choji had started. Next thing I know,Ino calls me. In the most drunk voice ever, she told me she was stuck in a dumpster two streets down. I lost thirty five bucks to Choji for quitting, but who else was going to get Ino's drunk ass?" 

Sakura grins and laughs as Shikamaru tells the story. Ino is bitter as first but then joins Sakura's laughter, recalling certain details. For now, Sakura could act like life wasn't becoming a pain in the ass. She couldn't complain after all, not when she had friends like Ino and Shika. After Shikamaru finished the story, Sakura was ready for another long one. 

"So how'd you get everyone here yesterday? Where are they now? Why are YOU here?" 

"Get ready, my friend! This is seriously an atrociously long story, and you need all the detail!" 

As Ino continued to talk, Sakura smiled warmly and was glad Ino was here in Sakura's little 'crisis'. Still, she knew it was only the beginning of the storm Sasuke would brew up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever created, please give out pointers or suggestions. Leave kudos if you enjoyed the chapter. By the way, any grammar or spelling mistakes are my bad! Hope this chapter was long enough.


End file.
